My Better Half
by Blackheart.r.h
Summary: Serena figures out what she wants out of life and who would be the perfect match for her.
1. Chapter 1

As Serena walked in from the front door of her apartment, she saw the red light blink on her phone informing her of a missed call and a message, she knew who the message was from and what it was about. She placed her mail on the table next to the door and removed her shoes and jacket. After a long Week and a longer day at the university and then her shift at the bar and grill, she just wanted to crawl into bed. It was extremely busy at work, it was Friday and it was the playoffs for the NFL, the Green Bay Packard's and her home town the Philadelphia stealers were playing. The bar was packed and noisy, she couldn't hear the orders, and when she was placing the orders, it was like a maze to get the drinks to the patrons. She put her dinner in the kitchen and went into her living room and pressed play on the answering machine. Her apartment was a small 2 bedroom one bathroom suit. Serena converted the smaller bedroom into a study. She had a sitting room that had an eating area connected and the kitchen was adjacent to the eating area and was divided by a half wall. Some would call it small but she would call it cozy. It wasn't much but she can say that she was happy and independent. As the message played she went into the kitchen and got her plate and dished out her dinner. "Hi Sere, I just wanted to remind you of Darrien's engagement party this weekend. I told Deb that you were going to be there and she's really looking forward to seeing you. Please do make time out of your busy schedule and be there it would mean so much to Dare. Love you always and please remember to call me and make sure you lock your door Hun". It was her mom, she was expecting a call telling, no ordering, her to go to dear old Darrien's engagement party. She was going to have a glass of kool-aid however after hearing that message she decided to go with a glass of red wine instead and she took the bottle with her. Darrien was once her best friend, they knew each other since they were five, they went to elementary school together and then to middle school and then to high school. When he became the cool jock and part of the "it" crew he would still chill with just average Serena. Even after he went off to become some big hot shot business man and her still trying to be a lawyer who hopes one day to change the world and fight for those who can't fight for themselves, they still kept in touch. Its not that she didn't want to go, but she didn't like his fiancée, actually his fiancée didn't like her. Darrien was her first love, he was everything she wanted in a man and more, however Darrien didn't see her as someone he wants to be with but just as a friend.

As she was eating her dinner she remembered the good old days. She was there for him when his grandad passed away. His then girlfriend Samantha was not fully there to support him and help him through that tragic moment in his life. She held him in the nights when the impact of the loss hit him the most. She was there to dry the tears. She gave him all she had and all she can give. She wanted to tell her mom that she couldn't make it, but she knew that her mom would be disappointed in her and she didn't want that. She was thinking of just going for an hour and then say she had a paper due the next week and she needed to work on it. Yes it would be a lame excuse and small of her, but at least she's going. As she was getting up to put her dishes in the sink she felt the room spin, she looked down at the bottle to see how much she drank and to her surprise the bottle was half empty. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and placed her dishes in the sink "I'll wash it in the morning, stupid Darrien and his stupid engagement" she grumbled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday came, the day of Darrien's engagement. She cleaned her apartment and did her laundry, her regular Saturday routine, however throughout the day she had butterflies in her stomach. She started to think it was a stomach flu and wanted to call her mom and tell her. But she knew that if she did her mom would come over and worry over her, so she decided against it. As evening approached and she was getting ready to go to the engagement party the butterflies turned into grasshoppers. She didn't want to seem as if she put a lot of effort into looking good for the party, but she didn't want to look like if she didn't make an effort either. She didn't even know if it was formal or casual. She decided to wear a little black dress, one can't go wrong with that. It was a one shoulder that bowed and an empire waist and with a pencil skirt bottom. She wore silver drop earrings and tied her hair back in a high ponytail, she wore very little makeup but, silver eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara with a peach lip gloss. Serena was five foot two inches, and three quarters, a lot of people tend to forget about the last part but it's very important. The dress that she wore accentuated all the right assets, being a petite person she didn't have anything to hide so basically anything would look good on her. However in her eyes, she was just short and average. She had long legs a small waist an ample bust size however the dress showed off just enough cleavage to give her that well balanced look. Her beauty was in her simplicity, and she was not aware of it but she turned heads. As she was putting on her shoes about to leave the phone rang but she let the answering machine pick it up "Hey Serena honey, this is your mother, I wanted to know if you left, since you didn't answer I can assume that you left already, or your ignoring my call. Your father and I will be looking forward to seeing you dear as well as Debs." Her mother honestly acts like if she lives across the world instead of just across town.

She arrived at the hall an hour after the party started, that should give everyone enough time to arrive and settle in and allow her to enter without being noticed. She can always tell her mom she had to fill up on gas and traffic was awful. She wasn't a good liar, but it wasn't a whole lie. Serena walked in as one of Darrien's friends was congratulating the newly engaged couple. "… how Dare managed to get a catch like – oh hey Serena its soo good that you can make it.." So much for a conspicuous entrance, she quickly found her seat next to her mom hoping everybody can just forget about her. As Dylan wrapped up his speech, Darrien's mother Deborah took the mike "I'm so glad all of you can make it, and I'm especially glad that Serena made it, her mom said that she might not come, but here she is. For those who don't know Serena and Darrien go way back, and to have her here I know means a lot to Darrien. So Serena, I would like for you to come and say a few words if you please". Serena was dumbfounded, she was praying that the earth would just open up and take her. But since god was punishing her for something she did and not allowing that to happen and as the applause started to stretch and people were looking at her odd and her mother's nudges were turning forceful that almost pushed her out of her chair, she rose and started to make her way to the front as slowly as possible. She didn't know she had to make a speech, she didn't even know what to say, she couldn't possibly say thank you to the bitch who stole her best friend away from her and that she hopes they have an awful marriage. As she reached the front and turned to face the crowd, she smiled a fake smile and hoped that something would come to her. Looking around for an inspiration nothing hit her, turning towards Darrien she wanted to give an "I'm sorry" smile but instead she found dead bored eyes staring back at her. Her nervous smile made him arch his eyebrows and that propelled Serena into her speech and stopped her from stalling "Hi, umm I wasn't told that I had to make a speech, so I didn't really come prepared. I really don't know what to say, I'm sure everybody said what needs to be said and I'm sure what I'm about to say would be a repeat, but umm congratulations to Darrien and Rei, I wish you both the best and you guys were truly made for each other. Congratulations." As the supposed best friend she wasn't sure if the speech was adequate but she didn't know what else to say, she honestly didn't want to make the effort of making it original, they weren't worth it. She went back to her seat and she munched on the appetizers as the rest of the speeches were made. Dinner was served and soon it was time for the party to start. The DJ played a song for the newly engaged couple to dance to open the floor. As the first couple of notes started she could not believe her ears, that was their song, hers and Darrien's. She wanted to shout no, she wanted to hurt Rei for taking her first love, her best friend, but mostly she just wanted to be anywhere but there.

As the first dance concluded, Deborah had a request, that Darrien dance with Serena "before we open the dance floor to everybody, I would like for Serena and Darrien to share a dance together. Serena has been there for Darrien through everything and I'm really glad that she's here and I know Darrien is as well. So Serena if you can please join us on the dance floor." What is this woman trying to do, ruin her life? As she made her way to the dance floor, she got kind smiles from her friends and family, odd looks from Rei's family and death glares from Rei's friends. And if looks can kill, she would have been six feet under and already decomposing from the look the bridezilla herself was giving Serena. The song started before she reached Darrien and he started towards her, his dark blue eyes looking at her expectantly, she couldn't believe that she had this at one point and let it go. His strong jaw and his chin with that cute dimple in it, soft full lips, thick dark curly hair that would make any woman want to run her fingers through it. He was just amazing, standing at six foot two, in his black pants and ice blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, no tie and the first two buttons open, he looked like her prince charming. He was lean, not wimpy lean, he was muscular lean. At that moment she wanted the engagement party to be hers and his more than anything. She forgot all about evil Rei and focused on him. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't. As he stood in front of her, his fingers trailed down her left arm to take her hand and his other arm wrapped around her waist to bring her closer. She had goose bumps, with one touch he had her shivering, wanting, and with that one touch he opened the damn to a flood of memories that she tried so desperately to keep at bay. With her heels on, the top of her head was barely grazing his chin. As the intro tempo picked up and gave way to the full effect of the song she got lost in the moment. He dipped his head low so his lips were brushing her ear "Serena, thank you for coming it means a lot to my mom and I know you're busy and I'm really glad that you're here." She couldn't believe it, he didn't say he's glad that she was there or the fact he didn't acknowledge that they were best friends and she had to be invited by his mom asking her mom to tell her. What the hell, if he didn't care then why should she bother. At that point she had enough, she just wanted to leave but she didn't want to make a scene. As the song came to its end she casually walked off the dance floor and joined her mom at her table and sat down. She waited about half an hour after the dance to make her exit, in the mean time she was surrounded by ladies talking about wedding details, the dress, the floral arrangements, but she didn't hear a word she was only thinking about her escape. When asked to give her opinion on the subject she would nod and say "yes, mom, what do you think?" and then they would carry on without her really being a part of the conversation. She then realized that this wedding was going to go on with or without her, what she thought didn't really matter. She was going to lose her best friend to some evil wretched woman and she couldn't do anything about it. But then again what kind of a best friend would just abandon her, and not even invite her to his engagement party. She looked over at Darrien and he looked the same but she didn't know the man himself anymore. He was with his friends making jokes, and laughing without restraint, his fiancée at his side quietly standing, watching. That wasn't the man she knew. Darrien was once a great lover, he took care of the woman that he was with. When with his friends he would always have his arm around her or touching her in some way. Rei was standing beside him but he wasn't touching her. For the 15 minutes that he was talking he never once looked at her or asked for her opinion so she could join in. She couldn't believe this was the man that doted on her and that looked at her with such love and such care. If this was the man he was destined to become she didn't want him, Rei can have him. But as she looked at him, he looked the same, and how she yearned for the man he was, for what they had together. She looked at his mom and she can see the worried look on her face as she scanned the room looking for an unhappy guest. Her eyes met Serena's and it's clear under her put on party face that aunt Debs was very unhappy and concerned about something. Aunt Debs briefly broke eye contact and glanced at Darrien and looked back at Serena and she got the message loud and clear. Aunt Debs was upset at Darrien for the way he's handling the situation freezing Rei out and being a jackass but that's not her problem anymore. It's now clear what her intended role was - to reel him in and bring him back on side as was her usual job. As everyone was so enthralled with their own conversation and too busy to notice her escape, she seized the opportunity and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Darrien saw when Serena leave, so he left to follow her. Rei could not believe that he was going after her, no one told her that they were in a relationship before, but she knew. The way they looked at each other, the way they touched each other the way he talks about her, it made her sick. She was prettier than her, and she made her choice she left him, and there was no way she was going to let the best man she ever had go.

"Hey where are you going so early?" She was about to open the door to her car, she had almost made it. She didn't think anybody would have noticed her absence, most of all him, but she should have known, they were a part of each other's life for so long they had a connection. She was supposed to be the one standing beside him tonight, she was supposed to be the one helping him make the wedding plans, she and Darrien were the ones supposed to be getting married not him and Rei. She couldn't bear the thought anymore she just wanted to go home. As she opened the car door to get in, she saw his hand slam the car door shut. She felt him behind her blocking her in between the car and him. His other hand made it around her waist and spun her around facing him. If it wasn't for him supporting her she would have been sprawled out on the street face flat. He was so close to her that she had to lean her head all the way back to see him, she could feel his breath fanning her face, the smell of beer and him had always made her melt, it reminded her of kissing him and where it would always lead to – his bed. "Didn't you hear me calling, where are you going?" "I'm going home, I umm have a paper to write and I have to work tomorrow so I need all the rest that I can get". She knew he didn't believe her, she could see it in his eyes. He moved in closer an inch more and there would be no space in between them, she couldn't believe he was doing this. "Well if you have to go, but I want you to know that you would be missed". He slowly moved his hand down her arm and then around her waist bringing her closer to him, he lowered his head and trailed his lips over her jaw line to her ears "I missed you, I need you", nibbling her ears and making his way down to her mouth she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she wanted this so badly. Sliding her hands from his chest down to around his waist under his jacket they moved in for the kiss - "Darrien where are you, your mom is calling you, are you coming in". Oh what perfect timing Rei had, her voice was like a splash of cold water, she couldn't believe he was such a bastard, moving from his fiancées side to his old flame what an ass for making her want him more. Thank god he was tall and blocked Rei's view from what was really happening. Darrien looked over his shoulder and replied "Ya I'll be there in a minute Sere had problems opening her door so I'm helping her". How easy lies come to him, was what we had a lie, just a way of killing time for him. Moving back he looked down at me "hey we really should meet up, just for old times sake, maybe you can save my sanity from all of this wedding planning stuff". She didn't bother hiding her anger and her disgust of him. "stay the hell away from me, I'm only here because your mother asked me to be here, I will be at the wedding because that is what she wants as well, don't expect more than the bare minimum from me Darrien, and please don't call me I don't want to hear from you, not that that would be a difficult thing for you to do since you haven't called me in more than a year. You two are really made for each other, I hope you enjoy your bitch of a bride" and with that she opened the door and shut it in his face. As she's driving away she saw Rei wrap her arms around him and kissed him. It wasn't the first time she saw another girl kiss him, but the fact that she was going to kiss an engaged man moments before and wanted to do so badly had her all shaken up. She didn't know if she was more mad at Rei for interrupting their kiss or Darrien for wanting to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

A month has passed since the incident, her life went back to normal and she didn't expect any less because that's the way it has always been. Darrien will sweep back into her life when it pleases him and leave when he wants. But she would always hope that he would feel for her what she feel for him. She tried not to think about him, tried to forget what they had and what's happening now in their life and for the most part she was succeeding but for those tiny moments in between her heart beats she would remember, she would relive that moment outside of her car, and then bits and pieces of the past would meld and make that moment seem so real. The warmth, the safety the excitement the softness would all come rushing back and would make her want. During the day she would check her phone four to five times to see if Darrien called or messaged, but he didn't, but she hoped none the less.

It's finally Friday and after a long week and sleepless nights she walked into her apartment and was greeted by her voicemail beeping at her indicating a message, her heart skipped a beat thinking it was Darrien and then horror and disgust washed over her for wanting to be with an engaged man. To her relief it was her mother's voice she heard when she pressed the play button. ''Hey Sere hon, it's me mom. How are your exams going dear? Deborah has asked me to ask you if you will be available tomorrow, Rei's going wedding dress shopping, and Deborah said that this is right up your ally, and you know Darrien so well so you would know what he likes. I'll be there too, we're making this into a girls day out. Hope to see you soon, love you".

She couldn't believe it, Darrien tried to make a move on her and stupid Rei was rude to her since the beginning and now she has to go help the cow pick out a wedding dress. Forget it. She deleted the message and turned off all the lights and went to bed in hopes of getting a good nights rest. The first two hours were spent twisting and turning and trying to find her comfy spot. And finally when she was comfortable, she fell into a restless sleep and had a beautiful nightmare. It wasn't Rei who was purchasing the wedding dress, but her. It was a beautiful mermaid style dress with a corset top and with zirconium diamonds on the top, with a long flowing train. She had never actually thought about getting married except to Darrien and she had never given much thought to the dress that she had wanted to wear, it was quite shocking to see such a clear image of what she wanted in a wedding dress and she was also scared and intrigued by the feelings the dream had on her.

Saturday came and after about fifty messages from her mom she decided to go to the dress fitting. She got dressed in a simple light pink summer dress. It was spaghetti strap with black lace trimming. It sort of looked like lingerie but that was in fashion, it was light and perfect for the heat wave they were experiencing. She paired it with a white slipper and simple jewlery. She pulled her hair up in a loose bun and wore light makeup. She didn't want to draw attention to herself by wearing something loud, so she went with simple and quite.

She pulled up to the dress boutique and she could see the bridal party assembled in the foyer. As she was pulling into a parking spot she was debating if she should go inside or go grab something to eat to postpone the torture she knew she would be experiencing. Her mother saw her pull up and went outside to get her, "hey Sere, glad you can make it hun, we are all inside waiting for you and the bride to be". It is just like Rei to be fashionably late, I can't believe she had everybody waiting for her, this is her thing she's supposed to be here already to welcome us.

Barely stepping into the boutique she had three women rush towards her. One was short and very grandmotherly, she had short hair very petite in every way, wrinkles around her eyes and lips, but a graceful smile, "Is this the bride to be, my isn't she beautiful, darling we have some dresses to make the groom just want to kidnap you and get you to your honeymoon as fast as he can" she twittered. The other two were younger, one was tall and very fashionable she wore grey slacks and a white shirt with frills down the front coming in layers and a cap sleeve, her hair was tied up and her makeup was done to make her look like if she just stepped out of a magazine. The other was shorter than the second but taller than the first, she wore a simple black skirt with a green camisole with white lace trimming. The grandmother looking sales associates name was Ami, the fashionistas name was Mina and modest sales associate's name was Lita. She was taken back because her first impression of them were fairy godmothers, "o no no I'm the grooms friend, I'm just hear for umm support" well to be honest I have no idea why I'm here but I can't really say my mom guilted me into this.

The boutique was quaint, and very elegant. It had two stories, covered in bridal dresses from top to bottom. On the bottom floor they had mannequins placed around the floor showing off the newest trends. They also had shelves with tiaras, hair clips, broaches, and jewlery. On the top floor they had offices and dresses that weren't wedding dresses. Everything was shiny and it screamed wedding. Mina showed us to our seats while Lita went to get dress styles for when the bride to be do arrive and for us to peruse while waiting for her. Ami sat with us trying to get a feel for what the bride would want when she comes so they can get her into a dress right away to make up for the time that we lost.

After waiting for about half an hour Rei strutted in with no apology probably not realizing the inconvenience she had put everybody through. We all made it there on time and she was late. She is so use to being the center of the world and everybody waiting on her hand and foot and making plans around her to make her happy and ironically enough that reminds me of someone else and she is just happening to marry him. I wonder who's going to bend to make the other person happy. Ami approached dear darling Rei with warmth thinking they could probably get the appointment back on track but boy did she think wrong. "Rei I've been told that you're having your wedding at the Moon Light Garden what a beautiful and romantic venue". "It is, it's something every princess wishes for and I'm soo glad my prince charming can give it to me." It sounds as if she loves his bank account more than she loves him. Mina asked her what kind of wedding dress she's looking for, "I want a big princess dress and I want it to be sexy, I want Darrien's jaw to hit the floor with he see me" they all nodded with understanding "ok Rei we can definitely do that for you, you can follow mina to the change rooms while I pull some dresses for you and we can go from there." Lita then proceeded to pull the dresses from the numerous racks and Rei followed mina to the change room while Ami stayed and chatted with us.

The first dress that Rei came out in was the traditional cookie cutter princess dress, it didn't say much and really it didn't do anything to flatter her or lend any uniqueness to the wedding. Her cousins were going on and on about how great she looks like loyal lap puppies as for the rest of us we weren't so sure. Lita obviously noted our hesitancy and ushered her back into the change room to try on another dress. With each dress that she tried on it was clear that they weren't up to Rai's standards. The minutes ticked on into hours and the hours felt like days. She tried on a beautiful off the shoulder dress with a bodice top and the skirt was a beautiful pickup and it looked as if she was floating on a cloud, Rei really looked beautiful, however she didn't think it was sexy enough. After a few other dresses meeting the same fate as the others she tried on a pnina tornai dress it was a bodice top but sheer and had crystals to cover most of the parts that needed to be covered and a really really full skirt, only Rei could pull this look off. I looked over at my mom and she looked as if she wanted to faint she was horrified, Deborah looked like my mom with a hint of anger poor Rai's mom looked passive as if it could get worse. The three sales associate were standing at the side with baited breaths waited to hear what our thoughts are. Deborah looked over at me and asked what I thought about the dress. I wanted to strangle that lady I was tongue tied I didn't know if I should do the polite thing and say it looks nice or be honest and say that's not the dress you should be looking at. Before I left home I promised myself that I wouldn't say anything to start a conflict. Whatever they wanted I would go along with it but now I couldn't. I couldn't be that petty or stand to see Darrien not have the day that he wants. He always said he hated the " frufru" dress which refers to the princess dress. Gathering my courage I look at both Rei and aunt Deb and as gently as I can I say "Honestly Rei you look gorgeous, no one else could pull this dress off but as I recall you said you wanted Darrien's jaw to hit the floor and if you want that this isn't the dress that would do it for him, you should try a mermaid dress". My suggestions was obviously not received well, with hands on hips and shoulders square ready for battle and eyes squinted at me she hissed "of course let's ask the Darrien expert, well miss know it all, I know what makes Darrien's jaw drop and this dress is it. I'm tired of competing with you for my husband-to-be's attention, your just jealous. I don't need you to tell me how to make him happy."

I was shocked speechless, competing? Who's competing? As I looked from the 3 sales associate to my mom and to Deborah they all shared the same look and that's utter shock. I'll be the bigger person if that means I can leave this place ASAP, I shrugged off her comment as if it was nothing because at the end of the day who am I to get involved? I did what was asked of me I can't force someone to take my advice, "ok Rei if that's what you want, but may I remind you that you are the one Darrien wants you are the one he's going to marry, you are the one he's going to spend the rest of his life with, and you are the one he's in love with. There is no competition, I want my friend to be happy and you make him happy". Rei then looked over to the sales associate and said yes to the dress.

As she set dates for her fitting and payment arrangements I leaned over to my mom and let her know that I'll be going home early and that I wouldn't be attending the luncheon that aunt Debs organized. "Nonsense darling Darrien will be there and his cute friend Andrew will be there as well. Rei's just a bit emotional right now. You'll see when your time comes darling." I couldn't imagine myself in this situation because this was supposed to be my time with my dream guy having my dream wedding. Maybe Rei isn't the only one being emotional it's time to just accept what is and move on with my life and besides I haven't seen Andrew in ages "you know what mom maybe I can spare a couple of minutes in exchange for free lunch".


	5. Chapter 5

At the house it was buzzing with people and activities. All of Darien's and Rei's family were there as well as their friends. I've been to many of Darien's family function to know who his friends and family are and in a way they have become mine as well.

My dad and Darien's dad have been friends way before Darien and I were ever friends, as such, our families were always close. My dad is one of Darien's dad's best friends because uncle Dave doesn't have very many friends he just has business associates. As Uncle Dave, became more involved in the family business he grew further away from my dad. However since Darien and I became best friends our families were forced to stay connected.

Uncle Dave and Aunt Debs had a great space to entertain. Their backyard is equivalent to a small private garden. The house is on a half acre land with trees surrounding the property to ensure privacy. The current layout is from the kitchen you enter onto the deck so it's kind of an extension from the house and the bbq is set up on the deck in a corner. They have a bannister along the perimeter of the deck to give people room to sit or lean against and chat. Over the years the yard has changed to reflect Darien's age and interest. When he was 6 there was a swing set with a built in tree house and a sand box. When he was 15 they took down the swing set, and the sandbox and the tree house. I was very upset even though it wasn't my house and they could have done whatever they wanted but they always made me feel as if I'm part of the family. Darien knew how much the tree house meant to me, we had sleep overs in the tree house and star gaze together, we both took astronomy in college. When they tore down the treehouse he asked his parents to put up a gazebo with a swing and we both wrote our names in the concrete of the gazebo. They put in a pool and a basketball court in his teenage years. The gazebo as it stands right now is further out into the yard, it's behind the pool and the flower garden and nestled between the trees planted around the perimeter of the house for privacy. To the side of the house they have a basketball court. It's odd that the places that are meant for Darien are placed outside of his parents sight.

As we got in Aunt Debs was rushing to get the food out so everyone can start eating. She tried to get everyone settled and asked if I could go in and get the salad while she set up everything else outside. It's just after noon and the sun is too hot and the heat wave is in full effect. Inside the cool kitchen Serena went to get something to drink and as she turned to get a glass from the cupboard she had to reach up to get it and felt her dress skim up her thigh. She then felt a body press against her back and a hand grazed over the newly exposed skin.

She knew it was Darien. She knew how he felt, how he smelt and she knew his touch. He then leaned over and got the glass down for her while pressing her into the counter top, it was becoming harder for her to breath all of her senses were in over drive, she could smell his cologne that he wore and the soap that he showered with, she can feel his leg brush against the back of her legs, he brushed his lips over her ears and then nibbled on her ear lobe and kissed her below her ear "what are you wearing?" His voice was soo low and husky it vibrated through her every cell, all the things it was doing to her poor senses was driving her crazy and making her dizzy. He was practically holding her up against the counter, with her knees weak she leaned into him resting her head back onto his shoulder for the support, her body was now fully pressed to his. He wrapped his arm around her midsection and slowly stroked his fingers up and then down her abdomen with each stroke going higher and dangerously lower putting her in a lust filled trance, she didn't want him to stop touching her. She barely registered the question and on a half sigh she breathlessly answered, "a dress". He began kissing her down her neck and nibbling on her shoulder "this" he said pulling on the spaghetti strap "is something one wears in the bedroom to entice and arouse, I just want to let you know that's what the dress is doing for me".

Out of the fog she heard Aunt Debs saying she needed to get something from the kitchen, her eyes immediately shot open and she was shaken form the trance he put her in. How could she have been soo stupid to be placed in a situation like that. What if she hadn't heard Aunt Debs, or what if someone else came in and saw them? It was apparent he heard her too, he stepped back as his mom came in and he reached for the glass that was left forgotten on the counter and proceeded to fill it with water as if nothing happened and leaned against the counter beside me. I'm still standing there shell shocked. Aunt Debs came in asking "Serena darling we need the salad, is everything alright? What's taking so long?" I now remembered what I was doing before I got cornered and ravished "I, um, I was looking for the tongs for the salad" I stuttered. Aunt Debs looked at me skeptically and then to Darien who was leaning against the counter now checking his phone and looking as if he didn't know what was happening. She slowly said "ok darling, hurry up with the salad and maybe you should go lie down you don't look to good". With that said Darien looked up at his mom and looked at me "ya mom, I think you're right, it might me the heat, it sure is hot in here. I'll take the salad out". He walks across the kitchen leaned around me to get the tongs and filled his glass once more and left it on the counter and proceeded to take the salad out. In the meantime Aunt Deb was stealthy watching us. As he left she turned to say something to me but Rei's mom came in to talk to her. I picked up my glass of water and I headed outside.

As I exited the kitchen Uncle Dave and Darien were at the grill with everyone making their way to the table. Uncle Dave was wearing his famous striped blue and white apron, across the front it says "bow to the grill master" and his tongs in his hand like an artist with a paint brush. He looks so much more relaxed as the years go by. Who would believe this is the same man that pushed his son near to insanity. He expected the world from his son, if Darien gave his best that was never enough for his dad. Darien had to be the best in everything. His parents gave him everything he wanted as a reward for reaching their expectation, everything but their love and that is what he desperately needed.

I caught the tail end of the conversation and I heard him ask Rei how the shopping went and if she found anything special, Rei was beaming she couldn't contain her happiness "Dad I'm soo happy, I found my dress, its magnificent, Darien will love it." She is genuinely happy and I'm happy for them. Maybe I was being too harsh on them. He nodded in encouragement "I'm sure he will Rei". Uncle Dave looked up as I made my way closer to the group "Serena this wedding is a true blessing, I haven't seen you this often in ages. Did you help Rei pick out her dress?" Trying to prevent a fight I try to appease Rei by saying "No Uncle Dave, Rei has great taste, she doesn't need my help". Rei was still waiting to hear Darien's approval of her finding a dress and she stared longingly at him, after a few beats of awkward silence he finally figured out what she was looking for and chimed in, "I'm sure it's beautiful, you 'll make anything look beautiful. And I'm sure I'll love it, just as long as it's not that puffy fru-fru dress – Sere what do you call it, those dresses that make brides look like a marshmallow" I couldn't say anything, I didn't want to start another fight, Rei looked heart broken, how can Darien be so insensitive? He read the crestfallen look on Rei's face correctly and in Darien's fashion continued in his insensitive manner "you mean you bought one of those, Rei you have to take it back", he said as if talking to a child. He then turned to me and tutted "Serena I thought you were there how could you let this happen, we decided the other style" I had to roll my eyes, Rei is not my responsibility, "Darien, she's an adult, she has her own taste and style, who am I to intervene and prevent her from what she wants, and neither can you". With this he became defensive "guess again, I'm paying for the dress". I was going to tell him that it's not only his wedding it's Rei's and she has a right to wear what she wants. However wanting to show me and everyone who is really in control Rei pushed me back down to my place and jumped in and said "wait when did you guys decide on which style of dress I should buy?" One could easily tell she was getting pretty upset about being left out of the conversation. Her voice was getting higher in pitch but deadly quite, I guess anyone with a functioning brain would understand the situation and try to appease her to defuse it however Darien being Darien who is all caught up in his own emotions, thoughts and needs dismissively said "there is nothing to get worked up about, I just like the other style better the um " shifting his gaze from Rei to looking at me expectantly to provide him with the answer like I'm his personal assistant, "you know Sere the really nice one - the one that's really sexy" I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes at how obtuse he can be and walked away. He's getting married in a couple of months, he's joining lives with another person. It's not just him anymore he has to be considerate of that fact. He can't ignore her thoughts and feelings. I never thought Darien would be capable of that. And he most certainly cannot accost people in the kitchen and seduce them.


End file.
